Not Naruto!
by Kiyu-star
Summary: Hinata hangs out and falls in love with Sasuke instead of Naruto. Sasuke falls in love with Hinata too but how do they tell eachother. SasuHina With some Sakura bashing. 11TH CHAPTER UP! DISCONTINUED! Unless you can give me a good idea for the story...
1. Chapter 1:Before Class

Chapter one

**Disclamer: **I do not own naruto

It was Hinata's first day of school and she was really nervous. Her cousin Neji was going to another school since right now Hinata only lives with her sister. When Hinata got to school she was scared that one look at her everybody would start talking about her. But when she got to the school yard nobody seemed to notice her. '_Well so far so good, at least I didn't make a fool of my self yet'_. But then out of no where here comes this boy running away from something.

Then the most suspected thing happened he bumped right into her. She fell down and all her books went flying (Yes she already got her books) The boy stopped said sorry and was going to help her pick up her books. But then this ocean of girls started to come toward them. The boy quickly picked up her books and then grabbed her. He started to run really fast this time. When they had finally reached a tree and the girls went away he sighed. "What was that all about?" Hinata wondered. "Fangirls" He explained. "You must be new what is your name?" he asked "Hyuga Hinata, Why did you pull me with you?" hinata asked out of curiosity. "because they would have trampled you, they don't stop for no one when it comes to me,"

"What's so great about you, no offence," Hinata said waiting for him to attack her in rage. (like tackle her or something like that). "None taken, It's good to know that there is one girl that doesn't love me," Sasuke said relived. "But love is a very strong emotion, you can't throw it around to somebody you barely know." '_Hinata-chan is not like all the other girls'_ Sasuke thought. "Hey Hinata-chan what is your first class?" Sasuke asked "Um science with Kakashi" Hinata said.

"No way me too!" Sasuke said happily. Hinata giggled slightly. "Oops, I guess some of the dobe has rubbed off on me." He said with a sweat drop. "Any way we should get to class I'll walk you," Sasuke said. "Okay," Hinata said smiling.When they got there the teacher wasn't there yet. Also the students didn't get there either. "I wonder where they could b-" Sasuke was cut short by a girl with pink hair. "SASUKE-KUN I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" She said.

She then saw hinata, "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "Im Hin-" Hinata was cut off. "Well who every you are stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Sakura demanded. "Sakura, she doesn't need to listen to you," Sasuke said. "um I guess I'll just sit down over here, WAY over here" Hinata said going to the other side of the room. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to sit next to me?" "No, Sakura no get off of me," Sasuke said trying to push her off. "But Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined. "Sakura get off!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh fine," Sakura said going away while pouting. " Sasuke Went over to hinata and sat down. "What was that about?" Hinata said really confused now. "THAT, was Sakura," Sasuke said. "Wow, I can't belive that you are still alive. Hinata said suprised. Then all the students suddenly cam in right when the bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well what do you think this is my first fanfiction. But I think I did a pretty good job. I'm not continuing if alot of people hate it though.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting everybody

Chapter two

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto

"Hey! Sasuke!" Hinata turned around to see who it was. It was a blond blue eyed boy that came toward them. "Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said codly. "Hey, who's that?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata. "I'm Hinata hyuga," Hinata said. "Hi Hinata-chan,"Naruto said with a big smile. "Hey Naruto!" Said another girl with blonde long hair. "Hey, ino, Hinata-chan this is ino my girlfriend ino" Naruto explained. "Hey, Hinata your not one of Sakura's friends are you?" ino asked. "Sakura has friends?" Hinata asked. Naruto and Ino just started to laugh. "What, I thought Sakura was so annoying that she didn't have any friends," Hinata explained. Sasuke smirked. "Oooh, I like you Hinata-chan your funny," Ino said while still laughing.

"Well if she has friends then who are they?" Hinata asked. "They are Kiki, Briget, Rena, Rin, Zoey, Carina," Ino said. "and they're all Sasuke's fan girls right?" Hinata said. "Right Sasuke said. "But they are really annoying." Sasuke said. "SASUKE-KUN WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE," Yelled a new set of girls. "Kiki, Bridget, Rena, Rin, Zoey, Carina, How are you gals!" Sakura yelled from accross the room. "HI SAKURA!" They all yelled in unision. Then they all skipped over to her holding hands. "Um..." hinata said VERY confused. "Don't worry they do that all the time," Ino said with a sweatdrop. "Hey Hinata, You don't love Sasuke do you?" Naruto asked. "Would I be sitting next to her?" Sasuke asked. "Now, now no need to get all snippy," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Ohhhhhh, she's so cute," Ino said. Hinata blushed. But turned her head so nobody would see her face. But Sasuke saw it and smirked. Then something came from behind Ino and put its hand on her shoulder. "OMG, WHAT IS THAT!" Ino yelled. "Hahaha, That never gets old," A girl with buns said. "Tenten! Do you always have to do that to me!" Ino asked still kinda scared. "Sorry ino couldn't resist," Tenten said while smiling then saw Hinata. "Oh hello what's your name?" Tenten asked Hinata like a child who lost couldn't find it's mother. "My name is Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said. "Hi Hinata, I'm Tenten Hikichi, But you can just call me Tenten-chan," Tenten said while smiling. "Okay Tenten-chan," Hinata said giving the same smile as Tenten. "Yo, Sasuke, You left your homework at my house," Said a boy with red hair. _'He looks like a panda,"_Hinata thought.

"Hey, Gaara," Sasuke said taking his homework. There was a girl with him, She had these four pony tails that just stuck up. Then there was a boy with paint on his face. _'They Must be the Sabaku triplets,' _Hinata thought. Neji had told her about them when he came back from school one day. Tenten then went behind The girl before she could be noticed. Then she put her hand on her shoulder. "EEP," The girl just jumped a little and eeped. "Hey Temari, got you again didn't I?" Tenten said smiling again. "Tenten, you know I don't like it when you do that," Temari said kinda mad. "Sorry couldn't help it," Tenten said again. Hinata giggled seeing Tenten do that again. "Oh, hi you must be new," Temari said "My name is Temari, This is Gaara and Kankuro," Temari said. "We're the Sabaku triplets," Temari said while smiling. "Nice to meet you," Hinata said while smiling too. Then the door opened and a man with a headband covering his right eye and a mask covering his mouth and nose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**wow there sure was alot of smiling, anyway rewiew:D**


	3. Chapter 3:The Three manicas

Chapter three

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR LATE! AGAIN!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. "Well you see There was this old lady and-" "KAKASHI YOU TOLD US THAT ONE YESTERDAY!" Naurto yelled standing up. "Naruto sit down!" Ino said triying to make Naruto sit down. "But," Naruto was cut off. "Sit down!" Ino yelled "Oh, fine," Naruto pouted. But then Ino and Naruto started to fight about something. "Since you guys can't stop talking Then just talk for the rest of the class," Kakashi said while reading his "Adult" book. The whole class cheered except for Hinata, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sasuke. (Hinata was just really confused at the moment.)

"Hey Hinata-chan What school did you go to before," Temari asked her. "I didn't I was home schooled," Hinata said. "Cool did you get to sleep in?" Naruto asked. "Sometimes," Hinata said. "Wow, did you get the weekends off?" Ino asked. "Yep," Hinata said. "What was your favorite subject?" Tenten asked Behind her. "AH, Oh sorry Tenten I forgot you were here so you scared me. But my favorite subject was... I'd have to say math, Because Neji couldn't teach it but I was still good at it. So They just let me skip it," Hinata said. "You got to skip math lucky," Sasuke said. "I've never been good at math," Naruto said with a sigh. "Maybe I could tutor you sometime Naruto," Hinata offered. "REALLY THANK YOU SO MUCH," Naurto yelled gleefuly. Hinata giggled. "Anyway Hinata did you ever like anyone before you came here. "No," Hinata said Kinda sad. "Everybody was so mean to me, I had no friends," Hinata said almost about to cry. "Well you've got friends now don't you?" Temari said smiling. "Yep," Hinata said very, very happy. "So what do you want to do it's only been 5 minutes," Tenten said looking at her watch

Then all of a sudden three girls come in. "Who are they?" Hinata asked. "Oh man I forgot about them," Ino said smacking her head. (As in she smacked her own head). "Quick Hinata get under the table," Tenten said pushing her under the table. "What's going o-" Hinata was cut off. "Hey geeks, except for you Sasuke, your as handsom as ever," One of the girls said. "I heard another voice it better not be a new person," Another girl said. "If it is then I'm going to punch her in the face if she even looks at Sasuke," One said._ 'What is wrong with these people, Why do they like Sasuke so much?" _Hinata wondered. "No there isn't a new person," Temari said trying her best to lie. "Okay, but if your lieing then we will hunt her down like dogs," They all said taking turns. "Then they turned around and saw Sakura. "Hi Sakura, Hi Gals Come over here. This time the held hands skipped over to Sakura while singing about Sasuke. Temari pulled Hinata up. "Um..." Hinata was VERY, VERY, confused by now. "Those, people are Mary, rachel and Sakura," Tenten explained.

"But isn't there already a Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Yes but her real name used to be egnar, but Sakura was her idol so she changed it to Sakura," Temari said disgusted. "So Sakura sees Sakura as an idol?" Hinata asked. "Yep it's pretty strange," Sasuke said annoyed again. "Sees more annoying then all the fangirls put together. "Not I don't see how you are still alive Sasuke," Hinata said really suprised. "Trust me me neither," Sasuke shivered a little. RINGGGGGGGGGGG! The bell rang. "Well It's for our next class, Hinata what do you have next," Tenten asked. "Gym with Guy sensei," Hinata said. "Oha none of us have that except for Sasuke," Tenten said. "Well see you guys at lunch," By Tenten-chan," Hinata yelled after her. Then her and Sasuke started to walk to class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I wonder what will happen to Hinata with Rachel Mary and Sakura, Anyway please Reveiw:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Gais class

Chapter four

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto

"Sasuke Why are you so nice to me and mean to all the other girls?" Hinata asked. "Because your not a fan girl that chases me every two seconds. Oh and you can never forget that you do not make portrits of me in art," Sasuke said. "But we didn't have art yet how do you know I'm not going to make a portrit of you," Hinata said while smirking. "You wouldn't would you?" Sasuke said kinda nervous. "I'm just kidding, I'm not, But there is one thing that I'm wondering. When the fan girls were chasing you I saw on have a shirt with you sleeping, When did they take that?" Hinata wondered. "They took a picture of me sleeping oh they pulled the last straw," Sasuke said really mad. "Oh and remember Hinata what ever you do stay away from All those fan girls that we just met," Sasuke said

"Don't worry Sasuke I will," Hinata said smiling.Then They got to the gym right after she said that. "Well see you in class Hinata-chan," Sasuke said going to the boys locker room. "See you in five minutes," Hinata said and went to the girls locker room. When she got there she was going to change when a voice was heard. "Well,well, well, what do we have here a new girl," Said the voice. Hinata turned around to see Sakura 2. _'oh crap why did it have to be the imitation Sakura,'_ Hinata was panicking. "Um...Well...Um...," Hinata was really scared of what they might do. "Listen if you start to get close to Sasuke-kun, we will be sure to kill you personally," Sakura 2 said she took one last glare at Hinata then went away.

"She scares me, Oh wait I have to change," Hinata then changed and ran out before she could encounter Sakura 2 (I'm now calling engar Sakura 2) again. She then saw Sasuke talking to Gaara. "Hey guys," Hinata said when she came up to them. "Hey Hinata-chan," Sasuke said back to her. "Yo," was all Gaara said. Then out came a guy with BIG BIG BIG eyebrows, and a boy that looked exactly the same. "Is that the teacher?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, He creeps me out" Sasuke said. "Well he's not that bad," Hinata said a little unsure. "Okay kids treasure your youth and do 60 laps around the school on the outside," Gai said. "Gai-sensei you are so awesome!" The boy said and got all teary eyed. "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" Then they both hugged while crying.

"Alright let's go!" Gai-sensei said pointing to the door. The whole class groaned, but they followed them anyway. "I swear If I break a nail doing this then I will kill Gai-sensei," Sakura said. They all started to run, none of them wanted to do this so they ran really slowly. "Hinata-chan do you know what clss you have next?" Sasuke asked. "I have acting with Anko," Hinata said. "Wait you carry that around?" Gaara asked. "Yeah," Hinata said with a sweat drop. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because THen I know where to go before class ends. "That makes sense," "YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" "Oh no gota run see ya," Hinata asid as she ran faster. "SASUKE-KUN!" "Oh Crap, bye Gaara," Sasuke said as he dashed away. "Well guess I'm alo-" Gaara was cut off by a girl with short black hair. "GAARA YOU NEVER GAVE ME BACK MY EYE LINER!" _'Oh crap ayame'_ Gaara dashed away too.

They were the first ones done. The other people just got tired so they just stopped chasing them. For some reason they weren't tired at all."I was so wound up on not getting killed that i didn't realize that I had finished," Hinata said. "Same here,"Sasuke and Gaara said in unision. "Well it looks like It's time for my next class see you guys later," Hinata said as she went to go change again. "Bye Hinata-chan," Sasuke said as he left to go change too. "I wonder where ayame went?" Gaara said to himself. "GAARA I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" Ayame yelled. _'Oh there she is!'_ Gaara just remembered. Then Dashed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well it looks like Sasuke Hinata and Tenten are in for some acting...OOPS I just gave you a spoiler. anyway reveiw :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Anko and lunch

Chapter Five

**Disclamer;** I do not own Naruto

Hinata finished changing when she saw Sakura 2 again._ 'Okay maybe if I go around her quietly, she won't notice me.' _She thought to herself as she tiptoed with the crowd around Sakura 2. '_Now that that's done maybe-' _"HEY THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" '_HOLLY CRAPPP!' _Hinata thought as she ran away. "Let's see I should get to acting," Hinata said looking at her watch. She finally got there and went inside. RINGGGGGGGGGGGG The Bell rang. It seems that all the fangirls don't have this class. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she went over to Sasuke. Hinata just put her hand up hoping that Sasuke would see. He did and just looked at her and smiled so slightly that Sakura wouldn't notice. But Hinata saw it so she just sat down at the seat next to her. Then Sasuke finally got Sakura off His back. Then he went over to Hinata.

"So Hinata did you live coming over here?" Sasuke asked as he sat down in the chair next to her. "Would I be here?" Hinata asked. "Oh right sorry," Sasuke said as he put his hand behind his head and sweat dropped. Tenten came up behind her but instead of putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder, She made it seem like there was a spider on Sasukes shoulder. "OMG, A SPIDER!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped up out of his seat. Everybody looked at him especially the fan girls. "Umm... Sasuke?" Hinata asked confused again. "You saw nothing," "But-" "Nothing," "Okay," Hinata said as she turned around. Then Sasuke sat back down. Then a Lady with black hair came in. "Okay Kiddies it's time for some acting!" Anko said smiling. The class just stayed quiet.

"Okay lets start with some acting," Anko said. "First up Sasuke and Hinata," Anko said. They both got up. Okay you guys need to do a silent secne," Anko said. _'Oh this is going to be good I bet that girl won't be silent for long,'_ Anko thought as she snikered. They were silent for 2 minutes. "Well... um... that... was... good... kiddies... well back to your seats," Anko said a little suprised. They just went back to there seats next to eachother. "Well then um Tenten and engar," Anko said. "SAKURA!" Sakura 2 yelled at her. "Ok then Sakura I guess..." Anko said a little confused. "You guys need to have an arguement," Anko said. "YOU WILL NEVER GET MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura 2 yelled at Tenten. "You can have him," Tenten said going back to her seat.

"Well okay time for the next one," Anko said really confused. (Then everybody els went and blah blah blah end of class) RINGGGGGGGG! The bell rang for lunch. "SASUKE-KUN DO YOU WANT TO SIT NEXT TO ME!" Sakura yelled from the other side of the room. But Sasuke ignored her and went out the door with Hinata. All of Sakura's friends gathered around her. "I bet that, that girl put a spell on Sasuke," Rena whispered. "Yeah and She's making him think that she is his friend," Sakura 2 said. "She might be holding something ransom," Kiki whispered. They kept on whispering until they got to the lunch line. They saw Hinata go sit by Sasuke and all her other friends. "So Hinata-chan what do you do for fun?" Ino asked.

"I like to sing,"Hinata said with a smile. "Are you good at it?" Temari asked. "Sorta Hanabi-chan says that I'm good at it," Hinata said with a blush. "Well lets hear you sing," Tenten said. "Not here!" Hinata said. "Ah come on," Naruto said as he gave the puppy face. "After school I'll sing," Hinata said. Everyone smiled even Sasuke but Gaara just smirked. "Hey what are you doing next to my Sasuke-kun?" A voice came from behind her. It was Sakura. (the origanal Sakura) "Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly. "Just going to give my Sasuke a hug," Sakura said as she hugged Sasukes neck and glared at Hinata. "Sasuke we have come to rescue you from that evil witch," Sakura said looking at Hinata again

"Sakura get off Hinata-chan has done nothing bad," Sasuke said trying to get Sakura off again. "Hinata-chan? Sasuke what happened to you?" Sakura asked getting teary eyed. Hinata was just sitting there confused. "Um... Can... I say something?" Hinata asked. "NO!" Sakura yelled right away. "Sakura she doesn't have to listen to you!" Sasuke yelled pulling Sakura off of him. "Sakura go away you still need to eat your lunch that is now being eaten by Choji," Ino said leing. "CHOJI GET AWAY FROM MY FOOD!" Sakura yelled and went over to Choji. "Choji?" Hinata asked. "A person that eats anything. RINGGGG! The bell rang for class. "Oh well see you later hinata!" All the girls yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that let me guess horrible... Anyway Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6:fencing and plans

Chapter six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Let's see here I have fencing with Orochimaru?" Hinata said as she looked at her Schedule. _'Hmm I wonder what Orochimaru-sensei is like,'_ Hinata thought to herself. _'The only thing that I hope is that Sakura and her friends and Sakura are not in this class,'_ Hinata thought a little scared. She started to walk to class hoping that none of the fangirls would come and attack her. She got to the door and went inside, she was happy that Sakura didn't attack her. But then she stood there frozen when her heart skipped a beat. She saw Sasuke's fan girls without Sasuke. _'Maybe if i go really slowly they won't notice me,'_ Hinata thought as she silently sat down in the seat next to her.

RINGGGGGGGGGG the bell rang for class to start. "Okay class i'm going to be your teacher Orochimaru," Said a guy with long dark hair, Dark pale skin. _'He kinda looks like a human like snale if you look at him in a certain way,'_ Hinata said a still trying whether he looks like a snake or not. "Anyway You have noticed that there are swords next to you," Orochimaru said pointing to one of the swords, which just happened to be next to Hinata. "There she is look at her she's hideous," one of the girls said whispered to another girl. "I know she tried to take away my Sasuke-kun," another girl whispered to the same girl. They kept on whuispering till Orochimaru told them to shut up.

"Okay We are going to start off by some sparing, all of you should know how to fence," Orochimaru said clearing his throat. "Okay lets get some partners. "Rena and Kiki," Orochimaru said. "YOU WILL NEVER GET SASUKE-KUN KIKI!" Rena yelled at kiki. "SAME HERE RENA!" Kiki yelled at Rena. Then they picked up their swords and went down. "Okay girls, start when I say go," Orochimaru said as he saw the girls fighting. "I did say go didn't I," Orochimaru said watching the girls fight.

"Okay guys you can stop it's a tie," Orochimaru said stopping the girls fight. Then the girls stopped immediantly. "Okay orochimaru-sensei," The girls said as they went back to there seats. "Okay next is Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga," Orochimaru said waiting for them to come up. Hinata came up really nervous shaking while getting her sword.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: The swords are rubbber**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they got up there Sakura was smiling an evil smile. "Oh you're going down Hyuga," Sakura said so evrybody could hear. All the fan girls were cheering Sakura on. (Which was mostly all the girls in there because of fangirls). "okay ready-" Orochimaru was cut off by Sakura who just took off and hit hinata. Hinata lost her sword but Sakura kept on hitting her. "Man why do I have to get the copies for my class," Sasuke said as he pasted the fencing classroom. The door was open so he looked inside, then he saw hinata getting hit by Sakura. _'Oh no Hinata-chan!'_ Sasuke thought as he went in there grabbed a sword and went over to Hinata. Before Sakura could hit her again Sasuke blocked it and then disarmed her. (as in forced the weapon out of her hand). "Sasuke-kun why did you do that i was just teaching that witch a lesson," Sakura said suprised.

"Sakura she's not the witch you are," Sasuke said codly as he picked up the unconscious Hinata. "But Sasuke-kun, shes the wit-," Sakura was cut off. "Just shut-up Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he went to the nurses office. "Well then Sakura you get a triple F minus!" Orochimaru said as he motioned her to the princapals office. Sakura went to the princapals office pouting about how unfair this all was. After school... RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG the bell rang for school to end. Hinata started to wake up. "Hinata your awake!" Ino said happily and hugged her. "What happened?" Hinata asked still half asleep. "You were in fencing class and then Sakura knocked you out," Tenten said still worried. "Oh now I remember that hurt even though it was rubber," Hinata said as she rubbed her head. "Yeah they say that she whacked you in the head twice.

"Wow," Hinata said suprised. "Yeah we were really worried about you when we heard what happened," Temari said as she looked at everybody els. "Who saved me?" Hinata asked. "Sasuke did," Ino said smiling that Hinata was okay. "Well we better get home," Hinata said trying to get up. "Oh no you don't you can't get up yet. Tenten said pushing her back down. (Note: She will sing to them.) "it's okay Tenten-chan I'm feeling much better! Hinata said as she got up. "Okay but you should be serious about this type of stuff," Ino said still worried. They started to head out of the school. "Oh wait I was supposed to sing to you wasn't i," Hinata said. "You don't have to after what happened," Temari said making sure that Hnata didn't stress herself out.

"It's okay Temari-chan," Hinata said while smiling. "Okay then let's hear it," Tenten said while smiling. "Okay here it goes," Hinata said as she started to sing Be My love By speed. When she finished nobody said anything. "oh was it that bad?" Hinata said nervous since nobody said anyhthing. "Hinata that was Beautiful," Sasuke said with wide eyes. "Hinata you are really good," Temari said. "You should get a record deal Gaara said. "Hinata have you ever thought joining a band?" ino asked. "Sometimes," Hinata said while blushing.

"Hey i've got an idea what if we make our own band?" Temari asked while smiling. "Yeah and Hinata can be the lead singers," Ino said. "And then we can be the back up singers!" Tenten said. "Then we could make the tune and you guys can make the lyrics," Sasuke said while smiling too. "Then we could do the insturments," Naurto suggested. "Like, I could be a guitar, Sasuke can be a guitar and Naruto can be the drums," Gaara said going by their talents. "That's perfect!" Since today is friday why don't we meet at the mall tommorow?" Tenten asked. "Perfect Well heres my house see you guys later! Hinata said as she ran in. _'Well tommorrow is going to be fun,'_ All of them thought then went their separate ways to there houses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well my longest chapter yet... Reveiw oh and by the way I was listening to Be my love by speed while writing this. Anyway again review :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Mall and Bathroom trouble

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

When Hinata was cooking dinner the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey hinata it's me Temari," Temari said. "Oh hey, What's wrong," Hinata asked hoping that the plans for tommorow weren't cancelled. "We never set a time to meet at the mall," Temari said sounding a little nervous. "Hey Temari is something wrong you sound a little nervous," Hinata said wondering what it could be. "Oh, it's nothing we're just looking for ayame's eye liner Gaara lost it," Temari said as she started to mumble about something.

"who's Ayame?" Hinata asked. "Oh it's a girl that Gaara borrowed eye liner from shes my best friend," Temari said as she started to yell at Gaara. "What time do you think we should meet?" Teamri asked after hitting Gaara in the head. "Um... How about 10:00 am," Hinata suggested. "Great! I'll call the others and tell them!" Temari said as she hung up the phone. "Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" Hinata asked but shrugged it off and kept on cooking.

Inside Sasuke's apartment

'Hinata-chan really isn't like the other girls, She's sweet and ki-,' Sasuke was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hello who is this?" Sasuke asked ready to hang up if it was another fan girl. "Hey Sasuke it's me Temari," Temari said glad that he didn't just hang up or not even pick it up. "Oh hey Temari what is it?" Sasuke asked glad that it was Temari and not a fan girl. "We never set a time to meet at the mall. So I called Hinata and we thought that 10:00 am was a good time." Temari said hoping that Sasuke was free, "'Kay I'll be sure to be there," Sasuke said as he hung up the phone.

Back in the Hyuga home

(Temari called everybody els and blah blah blah they go to bed and it's morning) "What time is it?" Hinata asked herself as she looked at the clock. It was 9:45 am. "AHHHHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Hinata yelled as she quickly but something on then went out the door before Hanabi could say anything. 'Oh wait I have to take Hanabi to her friends house,' Hinata said as she back into the house and then grabbed Hanabi and then left. "Hinata is something wrong?" Hanabi asked as she tried her best to keep up. "I'm going to be late to the mall I'm meeting my friends there," Hinata said slowing down so Hanabi could catch up to her. "Hey Hinata you Finally have friends!" Hanabi said Happy. Hinata blushed then relized that they would both be late if they didn't hurry. So she just grabbed Hanabi and went toward her friends house.

They finally got there and Hanabi was late but not by much. "See you later Hanabi!" Hinata yelled as she ran to the mall. As she was running she bumped into alot of people aplogized to them. One of the poeple she bumped into was Sakura two. "HEY WATCH IT HYUGA!" Sakura two yelled. But Hinata was long gone. Hinata aplogized but didn't see her. So Sakura 2 decided to follow to see where she was going. Hinata finally got there and started to go inside. "Let's Hinata should have been here, I know let's do a count down and see when she comes around," Tenten said looking at her watch. "Ten seconds till shes late 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" and as they said one Hinata came up. "Wow right on time," Tentan said looking at her watch.

"I ran the whole way here," Hinata said while panting. "Come on you look like you haven't eaten anything,Hinata-chan," Tenten said going toward the food court. Everybodys stomach growled at that time even Tenten's. "Well how about we get something to eat for all of us," Temari said starting to go to the food court to. The rest just followed them there. "So what should we have for snack?" Hinata asked while looking around. "How about some ramen?" Naruto suggested with his mouth watering. "Or maybe cookies!" Gaara suggested. Everybody stopped and looked at him. "What it was just a suggestion," Gaara said while mumbling to himself about something. They started to walk again, you know I kinda want a cookie," Sasuke said. "Then again cookies aren't going to fill us up," Ino said a little sad. "Why don't we just get lunch at the California Pizza kitchen?" Hinata said pointing to a blue building in front of them.

"Okay then let's go!" Naruto said going in first. 'So that is why she was rushing,' Sakura 2 said hating Hinata even more. "Now we can get to planing," Ino said as she ordered her pizza. "What types of songs should we do?" Tenten asked. "How about something easy first," Gaara said with a sweat drop. "So what do you think we should call the band?" Hinata asked. "On that never crossed my mind to give us a name," Ino said with a sweat drop. "Why don't we name our selves the cookies!" Gaara said standing up. "No Gaara not the cookies," Temari said pushing him down.

"But I like cookies," Gaara said pouting a little. "Why don't we name our selves the sand people," Gaara said for another name. "Or the Blazing Uchihas," Sasuke said. "How about the V?" Temari suggested. (I couldn't think of anything els. ) "Yeah that's a good name," Hinata said. "Are there really seven of us?" Naruto asked. "Count Naruto," Sasuke said. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7... Oh nevermind," Naruto said realizing there were seven of them. "Hey guys I'm going to go to the bathroom," Hinata said getting up. "Kay," Tenten said.

When Hinata got to the bathroom she didn't notice Sakura 2. "Hey Hyuga," Sakura 2 said annoyed that Hinata didn't see her. "Oh...Um...I... Was...Just...Going...to... the...bathroom...," Hinata said puasing alot. "I know that but why are you at the mall with My Sasuke-kun!" Sakura 2 said really annoyed this time. "Me... and my friends... were... just ... planning... our... band..," Hinata said starting to go to a stall. "Is Sasuke in it?" Sakura 2 asked. "Y-yes," Hinata said as she ran into a stall. 'If Sasukes in it it might be okay but if shes singing then I just might die,' Sakura 2 thought to herself as she went away. Hinata went out of the bathroom and went back to everybody els. The food didn't come yet but she did take a long time. "Hinata what took you so long?" Ino asked a little concered. "Oh nothing the soap wouldn't come out so I was having trouble washing my hands," Hinata said completely lying. "Hinata your not good at lying but I will let this one slide," Tenten said as their food came

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was one of my longer chapters. I sometimes even get scared even though this is my fanfiction. Anyway Review :D**


	8. People notice need of better band name!

sorry people i don't know if i'm going to update i don't ha have any ideas '.. If you have some ideas that would be great. Be sure to post ANY ideas that you have i really need them... well there you go when i have enough ideas i will update so don't worry people. oh and by the way sqishmaster BE PATIENT these things take a while... '. well there you go an update thats not really amusing...


	9. Chapter 8: The band and PU trash

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Naruto

So they ate their food and then started to head to Temari's house. "Hey Temari, why are we going to your house?" Hinata asked as they walked outside of the mall. "So we can practice of course!" Temari said with a wide grin. Tenten came up behind hinata, "Temari's dad used to be in a band and he is going to let us use the equipment," Tenten explained to Hinata. " Dad kept on telling us stories about when he was in a band when he was our age. I thought i was going to die," Gaara shivered at the thought of his dad having a mohawk. " Then he finally told us that he still had the instruments him and his band used and said that we could use them." Temari said as they finally got to her house.

"Wait this is your house it looks kinda different Temari..." Tenten said as she looked up at the house. "Oh yeah i never told you.. my dad got inspired by us that him and his band got back together and now they are a rock band. But they got new equipment so we can use his old equipment instead." Temari said with a sweat drop. "Which means that your rich now right?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. "Yep," Temari said as her head dropped down. "Why are you sad Temari, I think its wonderful that your rich," hinata said with a smile. "No it isn't i mean now everybodys going to want to bemy friend just because i have money," Temari said while swooshing her arms around. "Anyway lets get started," Temari said as she Gaara and Kankuro (I think hes in the story...) led evrybody into their house.

They all went down into the basement. "Wow Temari I never knew a basement could look this... well neat," Ino said looking at the basement in amazement. "Are those the instuments over there?" Hinata said pointing to the other side of ther room. "Yep," Temari said as she started to walk over there, then she tripped on a stuffed animal. "Owww.. Gaara what have i told you about leaving mr. Fluffles on the floor like that?!" Temari said as she got up holding the bunny by its neck. "Stop it Temari your hurting him!" Gaara yelled at his sister as he took mr. Fluffles away from her.

"Well then don't leave him on the floor!" Temari yelled at Gaara. "Well its not my fault mr. Fluffles has a mind of his own!" Gaara yelled as he hugged mr. fluffles harder. "Well could you tell him to stop coming into the basement?!" Temari yelled/asked Gaara. "I did but he didn't listen!" Gaara yelled at Temari. "Guys!" Ino yelled at both of them as she separated the two. "You are siblings and you shouldn't fight." Ino said trying to make peace. "Oh yeah well try telling that to Temari, shes always mean to mr. fluffles," Gaara said hugging mr. fluffles even tighter.

"Okay, Temari you have to stop being so violent. Gaara if you hug Mr.fluffles even tighter hes going to rip." Gaara then panicked and held mr. fluffles lighter. "I'm sorry mr. fluffles..." Gaara said softly in Mr. Fluffles ear. "Anyway we should get started on this band!" Temari said completely changing her emotion. "Does that always happen?" Hinata asked Sasuke. "Most of the time but sometimes they both end up crying and i always have to comfort Gaara." Sasuke answered. "Wow, is it hard?" Hinata asked amazed that Sasuke comforts Gaara. "Not really all you have to do is give him a cookie and then he stops crying." Sasuke explained to Hinata.

"Okay people time to get this band started!" Tenten yelled as she took out 4 microphones from the suppiles closet in the corner of the room. "Hinata this one is yours. its made for the main singer." Temari said as she handed a microphone to Hinata. "Temari, I really don't know if i should be the main singer." Hinata said obvious that she was nervous. "Ah, come on Hinata, its going to be okay your really good at singing!" Temari said as she put down the microphone. "But last time I sang in front of a bunch of people i fainted in the middle of it!" Hinata said fairly fast while sweating. "Hinata your older now I bet you passed that phase," Sasuke said putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!" Sakura two said pulling out her hair. "Calm down Saku, they might hear us!" Sakura said, the rest of the fan girls had gone with Sakura two and was now calling her Saku short for Sakura two. "BUT SASUKE NEVER SMILES AT US LIKE THAT!!!!!!!" Sakura two said even more angry. "Don't worry! We'll find a way to make sasuke hate her. Now heres my plan... got it!" Sakura said it so quietly even i couldn't hear it and i'm typing the story!

"Okay sense right now we're practicing, we shall take a song that an artist already made and play it. Oh and it has to be one we know. "Why not everytime by janet jackson (coughyoutubecough)?" Hinata suggested. "Yeah that is a good song," Tenten said and then everbody started to have a converstion about it. Sasuke then spoke a little to loud, loud enough for his fan girls to hear. "Its one of my favorite songs!" everybody stopped talking. "What can't a guy like that song?" Sasuke asked. "I like the music video," Naruto said with a perverted smile on his face. "Naruto I'm beginning to wonder why i go out with you," Ino said as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Sasuke likes that song?" The fangirls said in unision. "Then we shall sing it for him!!!!!" Sakura two replied. "YEAH!" All the fangirls said at once as they started to jump up and down and screaming. "What was that?" Hinata said as she turned her head toward the window in the basement. "Oh shoot we were to loud." Sakura said whispering. "I'm going to go check it out," Hinata said walking toward the stairs let me go with you," Sasuke said as he caught up with her. "Oh shoot everybody hide!!!!" Sakura two shouted as they all ran in different directions. Sakura was left behind and sasuke and hinata were coming out of the house. Sakura had no other choice but to jump inside Temari's trash can.

"I guess it was nothing," Hinata said as she started back into the house. "Wait Hinata Temari asked me to take out the trash," Sasuke said as he took the trash can and dumped it into the trash can without looking. "Okay I'm ready now, Sasuke said as he and Hinata walked back to the basement. All the fangirls came back from hiding and were talking. "Whew, I'm glad they didn't see us." Zoey said as she leaned on the house. "Yeah, hey wheres Sakura?" Sakura two wondered as she began to look for Sakura. Sakura then came out of the trash can with trash all over her. "Whoa what happened to you?" Sakura two asked as she held her nose because the trash stunk.

"Sasuke and Hinata came out and Sasuke took out Temari's trash, without looking inside the trash can Sasuke dumped the Kitchen trash on me," Sakura said as she shoke the trash off of her self. "Oh my gosh sakura are you okay? Here lets call it quits for today and get you cleaned up, then we can put your plan into action." Rena said as she helped Sakura out of the trash can and they all walked to Sakura two's house to get Sakura cleaned up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well here you go your long awaited eighth chapter! you will have to wait for the next chapter to know what sakuras plan is. Oh and i made this chapter long since you have been waiting long. Sorry for the long wait '. but now its up please reveiw :D**


	10. Chapter 9: S house, T basement

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or Sade's music, sade is not existing in this fanfiction

**Inside Sakura's home:**

Sakura two started to chew her hair due to the suspence of the plan. "Saku respect youir perm!" Rachel said trying to stop Saku from chewing her hair."So Sakura you told us that you had a plan and you were going to tell us later. Ok its later so what is it?" Saku said getting impaient. "All in dear time my friend," Sakura said while she got out of the bathroom with her bath robe on. Her favorite bathrobe the one that says "Sasuke loves me." "You don't know what the plan is do you?" Rena said as she was reading a magazine the one that they made, with Sasuke pictures. Sakura hesitated "well... umm..." "Rena, master of direct hit," Zoey said listening to a song they made about Sasuke. "I know we shall write a book about all the girls in school. Some good and some bad, we will have the good ones and every one else will have a bad one. But heres the catch we won't put in Hinata and then we shall turn it into the principal and then she will get into trouble!" Sakura said saying anything that came to mind. "Um, Sakura remember the last time someone did that," Rena said looking up from the magazine. "yeah all the girls got into a fight including us," Zoey said still listening to the song.

"Oh, right, then umm... _Crap, I'm out of ideas let me think..._" Sakura was now pacing the room trying to think up a better plan. "We could just make Hinata do embarrasing things in front of Sasuke and make him think that shes disgusting or something," Kiki said looking at the pictures of Sasuke in her Sasuke camera. Sakura ran over to Kiki and began to shake her. "KIKI! THATS IT!!! we shall set up things so that Hinata does all sorts of things and then Sasuke will have to stay away from her, or it will ruin his reputation! Kiki where do you get these brilliant ideas?" Sakura asked for Kiki was the one that made the club happen and get the song and get the magazine published. "I don't know i guess i just... don't think." Kiki said still looking at the pictures. "Ok then tomorrow we shall not wear our varys of clothes with Sasuke on them instead we shall wear disguses and other things. Do all of you still have your brunette wings?" Sakura asked everybody, they all nodded. "Good becuase tomorrow we shall wear them!"Sakura said holding up a fist in the hair. All the girls cheered and did the same as Sakura.

**Inside Temari's basement:**

"Hey Temari, i kinda don't know all of the words to that song and i dont' think it's supposed to have back up singers," Hinata said remembering what everytime sounded like. "That song has back up singers but i don't think that any of us know all the words except for Sasuke. But he won't tell Gaara already tried, Sasuke complained and was stubborn." Temari said looking sideways at Sasuke. "So what are we going to do? are we still going to sing that song?" Tenten asked as she put her microphone back on the stand. "I know why don't we just play around with notes and words and see what comes out!" Sasuke suggested. "That's a good idea," Naruto said as he started to play the drums. "Not right now Naruto," Ino siad as she managed to stop Naruto.

"ok then Sasuke and Gaara you start," Temari said as the everybody got to their stations. Gaara changed the sound of the keyboard and sasuke somehow changed his base to sound like a regular guitar. Then Naruto started, and Hinata said the first thing that came to her mind. Then Ino, Temari, and Tenten sounded like one voice when the back came around. It turned out to be (not in their world.) Sade's king of Sorrow. After they stopped nobody could think of what to do to continue the song. "Well that was good for a start, Hinata do you like to sing sad songs?" Tenten asked as she realized how sad the song sounded when they sang it. "I don't know i just said what ever came to my mind," Hinata said looking blank in the face.

"Hinata your looking a little more pale than usual," Sasuke said as he realized she looked kind of depressed. "Oh, i'm doing it again," Hinata said as she snapped back to her regular self again. "What do you mean by i'm doing it again?" Gaara asked not really following along. "I sometimes do that, where i look all depressed after a song like that. Neji used to panic when that happened. Once i looked like that and then i fell asleep on the couch and then he tried to wake me up i didn't wake up he panicked and then called the police. It was weird, i don't know why neji panicked so much..." Hinata said remembering that time made her laugh a little.

**Inside Sakura's home:**

"Okay girls you all set for this sleep over?" Sakura asked as she said a check off. "Yep we all have our items to help the plan out and some ideas to construct the plan," Saku said as she showed an item from her bag. " Oh, hi girls, if you need anything just tell me, do you want some cookies?" Sakura's mom asked she came around the corner. "Mom!" Sakura complained as she went over and told her mom not to say that out loud and stuff, but said yes to the cookies Then Sakura and everybody went up to Sakura's room. "Ok, so what are some embarrasing things that Hinata could do in front of Sasuke?" Sakura asked when they finished setting out the sleeping bags. "I've got one but we're going to need to use your little brother," Kiki said as she pointed to the little 4 grader passing by the door. "Ok, come on Coner you can come in," Sakura said clawing her clip board.

"So i have to do what?" coner asked as he went onto his 3rd juice box and 6th cookie. "You have to do something like trip Hinata or something," Sakura said as she filed her nails. "negative, he has to spill juice all over hinata or food, either one is fine," Kiki said correcting Sakura. "So, i get to go to one of your partys if i do this right?" Coner asked just to make sure he got something out of the deal. "Yes you can but only ONE and you can't talk to me, okay, or do anything to embarras me you got that?" Sakura said in Coners face, he didn't flinch. "Yeah what ever i'll do it," He said as he sipped from his juice box. "Ok then now get out!" Sakura said as she pushed him out of the room. "Now lets get back to planning tomorrow," Sakura said as she picke up her clipboard. "Oh, Sakura i'm picking something up on my ear phone," Rachel said as she listened to what Sasuke was saying. They put a tracking device on Sasuke and microphone. _Hey Hinata do you want to hang out tomorrow? Sure Sasuke, I'd love too. Great then we'll meet at the park at 12:00 sharp we can have a picnic if you like. Sure! Great I'll cook! I'm looking foreword to it! Great see you tomorrow bye! bye!_ "Oh, Sakura! I have a time and a place to where our plan can take place," Rachel said smiling evily. "What is it?!!" All the girls except for Rachel asked. "Tomorrow, park, 12:00 noon sharp," Rachel said. "Good our plan is about to take course!" Sakura said as they all cheered.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Well there you have it a 9th chapter! my mom bugged me to finish it '. oooooo how is it going to turn out is Sakura's plan going to fluck or is it going to succed. You have to figure out that in the next chapter! Oh by the way check out my other fan fictions and then my videos on youtube. My username is hinataxsasuke of course, oh and one more thing i hope this will make you guys happy i'm promoting my fan fiction into a comic! (by the way hinata's hair grew out.) well hope you enjoyed the 9th chapter :D! reveiw please!! **


	11. Chapter 10: Downfall of the plan

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Oww! Rena you just scratched me with your nail!" Saku said rubbing her arm. "Well maybe you should watch where your going!" Rena hissed back at Saku. Saku started to cry and then Rena said sorry and then they were friends again...(i'm confused my self...) "Quiet you guys its 5 minutes before they said they would get there!" Sakura hissed at both of them. "Sorry Sakura," They both said sarcastically. "You better be," Sakura said turning back to where, hopefully, Sasuke and Hinata were going to meet. All of the fangirls (i'm to lazy to count right now) were hiding in a bush that just barely fit all of them. They were disguised, they put on so much makeup they looked like barbie. (A.K.A barbaric... you know what 'nuff said.) Then Hinata came looking for something. "She must be looking for Sasuke!" Saku said squinting her eyes at Hinata. Sakura looked at her with a somewhat annoyed face, "Ya think!" Sakura whispered/hissed at Saku. loud enough for Hinata to hear. Hinata looked toward the bush, none of the fangirls moved. Hinata started to walk toward the bush, right before Hinata got close enough to see them Sasuke came. "Hinata, is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked as Hinata turned around and started to walk toward Sasuke. "Oh sorry i just thought that i heard a voice from that bush," Hinata said looking back at it. "I bet it was nothing, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked as he realized that he forgot the picnic basket at home. "Ah, man!" Sasuke said smacking his head. "Whats wrong?" Hinata asked turning back around. "I left the basket at home!" Sasuke said hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him. "Don't worry I made one too just in case something like this happened," Hinata said holding up her basket.

**Back inside the bush:**

"Kiki you did sneak into her house last night and put worms in her food right," Sakura asked hoping that the forgetful Kiki didn't forget this time. "Oh it was supposed to be her food?" Kiki asked nervously. "Yes it was supposed to be her food!" Sakura yelled at Kiki while making sure that Hinata and Sasuke were long gone before they started to stalk them again. "Ooops... I think I put it in Sasuke's food," Kiki laughed nervously and smiled nervously. "Did you put it in a salad?" Sakura asked glaring at Kiki. "Yes," Kiki said cowering "YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled at Kiki and then covered her mouth. Now Sasuke and Hinata were looking at the bush. Luckily there was a couple behind the bush and the girl was yelling at the guy for doing something completely idiotic. Both Sasuke and Hinata luaghed and went back to setting up the picnic. "Sakura you yelled to loud," Rachel said behind Sakura. "I know, but we didn't get caught!" Sakura said trying to get the blame off her and talk about something else. "Anyway, maybe this can be a good thing i mean maybe Sasuke might think that hinata put in his food." Kiki said trying to make her mistake good. "Kiki! you're a guienus!" Sakura said shaking her light enough so that the bush didn't shake. "I try," Kiki said bragging.

**Back to Sasuke and hinata:**

"By the way Sasuke Neji needed the first picnic basket for his date with Tenten." Hinata said taking out the food. Sasuke was speechless then finally talked. "Isn't Tenten under age?" Sasuke asked still distrubed. "No She was volenteering to help some of the kids in our class with things. "So she was in the classes so she knew what we were doing?" Sasuke asked. "Thats pretty much why," Hinata said smiling. "Man, I never know these things..." Sasuke said to himself. "Don't worry she was forced to tell us," Hinata said finishing setting up. "How?" Sasuke asked looking fairly curious. "We were playing truth or dare and Tenten picked truth and then Ino asked that quesiton out of no where. Tenten said yes and then we became speechless and then shoke it off and continued playing. "So right now shes with neji?" Sasuke asked. "yep, right now, but they are also meeting this evening around 5:00 they're having an early dinner. Oh right for this to make more sense Neji came for a little visit. He took us by suprise." Hinata said with a sweat drop. "Wow," Sasuke was still in shock but didn't show it.

**Back in the bush:**

"Umm... she could still become depressed because her cousin gets mad at her and never speaks to her again and then Sasuke will think shes emo and stop hanging out with her?" Kiki said trying her back up her mistake. "You hope, your life counts on it," Sakura said glaring at Kiki again. "But what happens if that doesn't happen?" Rachel asked trying to find out what happens so its worth video taping it on her phone. _This scene has been taken out due to this fanfiction's rating and that i can't describe it breif enough so that you won't throw up so let your imagination roam. _Kiki then fainted and then everybody got out of the bush quietly and walked away. Since they had they're disguses on it didn't take much to do that. "Now thats worth video taping," Rachel said while they were walking to were Sakura's brother was. Kiki was still in the bush taking that she fainted and still was.

**Neji and Tenten's date:**

"OH MY GOD!" Neji said as he spit out Kiki's trick. "Wow... Hinata really did take my idea..." Tenten said looking inside the salad. "Tenten! I'm going to get you for this!!!" Neji said as he started to chase after Tenten, not in anger though.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there you go the Tenth chapter! and then there's my number one favorite couple Neji and tenten!!!! Sasuke and Hinata are a runner up but i like them both the same. Anyway hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Sick Day

**Chapter 11**

**Inside Sakura's house:**

"I'm so sorry Sakura!" Kiki said trying to sheild her self from the pink and red sasuke covered pillows that were being fired at her. "YOU BETTER BE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST PLAN!" Sakura said still firing the pillows. "Its not my fault Neji can't cook!" Kiki said letting down her arms as Sakura ran out of pillows which took about two hours to get rid of. Right now everybody else wasn't really paying attention. Instead they were either making new lyrics for the Sasuke CD or making the new edition of Sasuke's life. "Ok I'm calm now... no more temper tantrums." Sakura said sitting on her now pillowless bed. "S-s-so your n-not m-m-mad at m-me?" Kiki asked nervously. Then a knife came flying through the air and just missed herhead only cutting off a few hairs but going deep into the Sasuke covered wall. Kiki jsut ran out of the room without a word and only when she was maybe back at her house could you hear the screams. Everybody else stared at Sakura and then started to back toward the door and then ran out of the house running back to their houses. They had left Sakura crazy haired and phyco standing there growling and shaking with fury. "I have to come up with a better plan! Thats it!" She said as she laughed that crazy laugh that you hear in the cartoons. She started to jot down things then got into her ninja suit and then jumped out of the window and ran to Sasuke's house.

**In Sasuke's house:**

"Ok so this would equal 1000... wait what?" He said realizing he was working with negatives and got a high positive. He then looked at the notes that Hinata gave him and then did the question properly. "Oh so its -700... wait what?" He said hearing something knocking on his window he looked over, screamed and then fell off of his chair backward. "SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He asked as he sat back up rubbing his head. "If I can't have you no body can!" She said as she took out the knife that she got from her wall and then started to walk toward Sasuke and right before she could miss him by 4 feet. He woke up. "WAH AHHH huh what... man Math can give you weird dreams..." Sasuke said as he began to work on the homework again."Ok so this would equal 1000... wait what?" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the window expecting to see a crazy Sakura in a ninja suit but instead saw a little squirell. "Ah hey there little fella," Sasuke said getting closer to the window, when suddenly something pink and big slammed right against it.

"OH MY GOD, Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke then remembered his dream and then began ready for any sudden movements. "I'm here because I L-" Sakura said as she went in for a hug but got stopped by Sasuke's hand. "Save it, lock it in a chest, actually double lock it and burn the key when you somehow burn your house down. Now tell me why your here," Sasuke said as he watched her do exactly what he said but imaginary everything. "I'm here because that witch Hinata is trying to steal you away from me!" Sakura said bursting into tears. Then she went into some weird story about how she was going to plan their wedding and honey moon. But Sasuke just closed the window with her still outside. Causing her to fall off the window. "SASUKE SAVE ME I-,"She was cut off by falling onto the ground... which was about 1 foot from the window. "Fine that was a bad plan I was thinking about the knife but then everything would turn out weird and I would be in jail not able to look at any Sasuke pictures... TO PLAN D I think... I gotta get back to Rena on that. She said as she walked back to her house... which was about maybe 5 blocks away from Sasuke's.

**Next day at School:**

Sasuke did the usual picked up hinata at her house to go to school. Got there early with no senei who would probably let them talk all that time, considering that he would just want to read his book. "Sasuke I heard Sakura broke into your house last night," Temari said trying not to laugh. "You could say that... She more of not broke but didn't notice that there was a window in front of her..." Sasuke said not wanting to relive the night. "I heard there was a squirell that Sakura picked up, took home and ate." Hinata said who was sitting next to Sasuke. "Yes there was..." Sasuke said sinking his head lower into his arms. "HEY SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled as he entered the room. "Did you finish late nights homework?" Naruto asked SAsuke running up to them without stopping at his locker. "I didn't finish the math..." Sasuke said with his head all the way in his arms. "What happened?" Hinata asked. "Well lets just say I fell asleep doing it and then I had a dream about Sakura breaking into my house and then taking a knife trying to stab me saying if I can't have you nobody can. Then after I woke up it started so I just stopped doing it..." Sasuke said shivering

Hinata began to ponder "... wait... Sasuke I don't even think we have math today," She said giggling a little. "WHAT but Naruto said!" Sasuke said in disbelief. "Narutos in academic which he has today we're in honors which is tomorrow we had math yesterday!" Hinata said still giggling a little. "I feel like Naruto..." Sasuke said holding his head down in shame. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO ME-" Naruto was cut off by a bonk on the head by Ino. "Naruto are you picking a fight first thing in the morning?" Ino asked looking furious. "Sorry Ino..." Naruto said holding his head in pain. "Its okay, now whats this rumor about Sakura breaking into your house?" ino asked sitting down next to Naruto. Sasuke told her the whole story and the whole time Ino just laughed.

**With the Sasuke fangirls:**

"Sakura you really broke into Sasuke's room?" Kiki asked eagerly noticing that Sakura had forgotten about her fury with her. "Yep and I'm proud of it!" Sakura said beaming. "So, has everybody got an idea for plan D?" Rena asked holding up her whole notebook full of ideas, so did everyone else. "Ok So my plan was that when they go in for their first kiss one of us goes in pushes Hinata out of the way when Sasuke has his eyes closed and kisses one of us instead! and since I came up with the plan it should be me! she said as she smiled by the genius of her own plan. "Um, no, Sasuke only belongs to me so I should be the one to do it," Saku said giving her I'm so much better than all of you look. "No hes mine! "Mine" "Mine" "Mine" "Mine!!!" They all started to pull hair and pushed eachother. "GUYS!!" Sakura yelled, when she did they all stopped emidiently. "Come on we're supposed to be a happy fanclub thats supposed to be friends with EVERYBODY in it. "Now Group hug!" She said as they all went into a hug. "Now back to the plans," She said as they all let go and opened up they're notebooks again.

**Back to Hinata and the gang:**

"Well, there's Kakashi-sensei and suprisingly he doesn't have an excuse for today... thats unlike him. Oh well its much better with him not giving an excuse." Ino said smiling. "Oh! I almost forgot I was walking to school when I tripped over a rock and I fell in this great pit of wolfs and then they were going to eat me alive but then this angel came down and gave me steel armor and then I battled the wovles and then got here to school in one whole peice!" He said standing on the desk in a heroic stance and sparkles in his eyes and around him. "That's his worst one yet..." Ino said putting her head in her hand. "Wow that makes more sense than any of his other excuses," Naruto said giving his smile. "BAKA!" Ino said hitting him on the head. BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!! The bell rang for the first class of the day. Well... second "Great Gym with Gai," Sasuke said a little sluggish. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Hinata asked as they all went to Gai's class. "Everything! He's probably going to make me do 100 pushups agian... with chouji on my back!" He said scared. "Sasuke are you okay you haven't been acting yourself lately," Hinata said looking at his face which looked kind of tired and like he was sick.

"Do you have a fever?" Hinata asked stopping him and checking his forehead feeling that it was warm. "You do have a fever! and you still came to school?!" Hinata said looking worried. "I don't live with anybody so I can't really take care of my self." Sasuke said still sluggish. "Your lucky today is friday I'll stay with you over the weekend so you can get better. (yes the whole week passed in that little amount of time) "Thanks Hinata," Sasuke said as he sneezed.

**Sasuke's fangirls:**

"Girls did you hear that? Sasukes sick! This is the day that we prove to Sasuke that we can be just as caring as that Hinata person!" Sakura said as they were walking to Gym themselves. When they saw Hinata go into the girls locker room they hurried in there and then blocked Hinata's path. "Stop right there Hyuga!" Sakura said hoding out her perfectly manacured nails in the stop motion. "W-what d-d-do y-y-you w-w-want?" Hinata asked terrified that she saw them in the locker room instead of somebody else she knew like Ayame. "Still stuttering I see," Saku said as she flipped her pink hair. "ummm... well... umm..." Hinata couldn't find any words for anything. "We warn you Hyuga you mess up our plan and we tear you apart. Miss goody two shoes." Sakura said ready to explain what the plan was. "ARE YOU GIRLS READY?" Gai said as he burst into the girls locker room. "GAI SENSEI GET OUT OF HERE!" All the girls yelled pushing him out. "Ah come on isn't it youthful for a man to go into the girls locker room?" "NO!!" They all yelled as they pushed him out and then locked the door from the inside. After that happened Sakura turned back to hinata, "I'm warning you mess the plans up and you pay," She said as they all turned around and walked away. "What was that all about..." Hinata said as she shrugged it off and then put on her uniform and walked out into the gym.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well folks there you have it the 11 chapter I might update sometime this weekend but I don't know school work has been a big issue with this.So reveiw and hoped you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 12: drama, and confusion

**Chapter 12**

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Gaara asked when they were running 70 laps around the neighborhood. "I think... she just said, _don't mess up our plan_ and that was it... Hey where- SASUKE!" Hinata yelled as she ran back to Sasuke to help him back up on his feet. "Sasuke you can't run in this condition!" Hinata said as Sasuke got to his feet still unbalanced. "We're going to Gai Sensei," Gaara said as he saw Gai coming from behind yelling "Ho, ho ho ho ho I'm on my last lap but I'll run 150 more! In 20 minutes!" "Gai sensei!" Hinata said as he was passing them he stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it my youthful students?" He asked with his usual smile. "Sasuke doesn't feel to well do you think you could let him not do the heavy exercises?" Hinata asked as she was trying her best to keep Sasuke up. "Ah come on I've seen Sasuke do better than this! Come on Sasuke buck up!" Gai said as he made Sasuke stand on his own and then patted him on the back which caused Sasuke to fall to the ground. "Oh... um... maybe Sasuke should skip P.E. for today... Alright Sasuke you go back inside change and you can watch us do our exercises!" Gai said laughing again and then running like the speed of light to acheive his goal of running 150 laps. So, so on and so on Gym Class ended bell rings ok Anko's class now.

"I'm feeling worse after being in Gym..." Sasuke said more sluggish than before. "Do you want me to tell everyone you can't make it to band practice?" Tenten asked when they were walking to acting. "Yes, remember to tell them that Hinata can't come either," Sasuke said turning to Tenten. "Hinata why can't you come to band practice?" Tenten asked confused. "I'm taking care of Sasuke this weekend, because he doesn't have anybody living with him, I said I would take care of him," Hinata said blushing on the inside. "OK PEOPLE Its time for some information on the romance play that we're going to do!" Anko said clapping her hands together. All the Sasuke fangirls cheered and started to practice famous lines from any romantic play.but mostly "oh Romeo, Romeo where far out though romeo!" When Anko cut them off announcing the lead roles. "Ok I'm picking the lead roles from how well you've been doing in class, considering SOMEPEOPLE! (Sasuke) are not feeling well today," Anko said taking out a huge magic hat. "Ok and juliet i-" She was cut off by all the fangirls talking very loudly on how they were going to get the part "SILENCE!" Anko yelled, then they got quiet again. "-clears throat- ok juliet is Hinata Hyuga" "Me????" Hinata said blushing. "Good job Hinata-chan!" Sasuke said smiling sluggishly but still happy. "AND our romeo is" Anko said reaching slowly into the hat for more suspence. All the fangirls were hoping one thing would happen "_Please don't let Sasuke get the part!" _"Sasuke Uchiha!" Anko said with the paper in her hand. "NO NOT AGAIN! WHY DOES HYUGA ALWAYS GET SASUKE!!" Sakura yelled standing up objecting to the idea. "Sakura your village girl number 17" "How many village girls are there?" Sakura asked hoping she gets to be close to Sasuke. "Two, now everybody come up and get your script your all going to get your script from me!" Anko said going behind table with scripts on them.

Everybody got their script and sakura screamed when she got her part which she was last because she was annoying Anko. "I GOT THE BUTT OF THE HORSE?!!!" She yelled as she screamed even louder. Sasuke didn't care he was just face down on his desk... somewhat sleeping. "Sakura at least you will be near Sasuke," Saku said holding up her part. A tree. "A tree! A TREE! there is something wrong here and we're going to find out." Saku said glaring at Hinata. Saku was already hinting her plan to Sakura as she talked. "Sakura do you have an understudy?" "yeah wh- oh I get ya, your clever" Sakura said giving her a sly smile. "Ok now all we have to do is find out who Hinata's understudy is" Saku said as she went over to Anko to ask her. "Sensei, whos Hinata's understudy?" Saku asked trying to sound as inocent as she could. "Nobody why?" Anko asked as she clamped her hand over her mouth realizing what she just said. "Well Sakura was wondering if she could be the understudy since she has an understudy," Saku said trying to sound sweet. "Crap... ok you got me this will be interesting, tell Sakura shes Hinata's understudy," Anko said going back to her desk. "So Saku! What happened?" Sakura asked excited. "Your Hinata's understudy!" Saku said smiling big. they both screamed and jumped up and down.

"Looks like they're having fun," Hinata said smiling. "They're always like that when they come up with a plan to get me to be their boyfriend" Sasuke said not lifting his head from the desk. "All three of them? your girlfriend? At once?" Hinata asked pausing between each question. "Yep..." Sasuke said now starting to fall asleep. "SASUKE!" Anko yelled as she went up to his desk, took a book and pounded it against his desk. "HUH!??! WHO WHAT WHERE?!!?!!" Sasuke asked waking up instantly realizing it was only Anko he slumped back into his chair. "Man this sucks..." Sasuke said trying not to fall asleep again. Tenten was jsut laughing in the back. "Whats so funny Tenten?" Sasuke asked turning around. Tenten just kept on laughing not telling them about anything. "Crazy," Sasuke said under his breath. "Anyway I'm still confused on this play thing. So Sasuke is Romeo and I'm Juliet... I haven't really watched Romeo and juliet, I wonder what happens. All I know about is the part where Romeo Kills himself.

They all just stared at her with a blank face, "what?" Hinata asked when she noticed they were staring at her. "Hinata-chan, you don't know?" Sasuke asked when he sneezed. "No I don't," Hinata said with a puzzled look."Let's let her find out for herself," Tenten said smirking. "Yeah lets, I doubt Hinata will even get to do that scene," Sakura said with her evil gang of people/monsters behind her. "What makes you say that Haruno?" Tenten said with a disgusted look on her face. "Well Hinata has seemed a little off, Anko said she made a mistake and that she meant to say my name. But shes going to see how well of a job Hyuga can do," Sakura said swishing her hair, and sitting on Sasuke's desk, with her tight leather, skirt on. Sasuke was face down and didn't see so she huffed and got off of his desk. "What! Whats the scene!?!!" Hinata said.Sakura glared at Hinata, "Wouldn't you like to know," Saku said flicking Hinata's head. "Don't hit her!" Sasuke said as he fell asleep. "Sasuke-kun I didn't hit her! Hyuga hit herself!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Sasuke waking him up also choking him.

"S-s-sakura-san, don't h-hug s-sasuke l-like t-that!" Hinata said trying not to stutter but it didn't work. "Well Sasuke it seems you got yourself a bodygaurd. Not a very good one but your always right about everything, execpt for this of course.once choice." Sakura said glaring at Hinata then letting go of Sasuke and getting closer to Hinata. Still glaring, then making her hand into a fist. Sakura lifted her hand and began to shoot it towards Hinata when the bell rang. Hinata then grabbed sasuke and ran out of the room. She then sat down in her next class with a Sasuke that was fast asleep. Then Hinata tried her best to listen to the teacher but couldn't concentrate she was pondering over the _scene_ that everybody was talking about. Luckily the teacher didn't give any assignments for the class or for homework. It was the end of the day and Sasuke was awake, but this time both of them looked tired and both of them were sluggish. They walked home together as usually and waved goodbye to eachother as usual but this time Hinata collapsed on the couch and Sasuke collapsed before he could even take one more step inside his house.

Hinata began to wonder. _wait wasn't I supposed to do something after school today? what was it... SASUKE!" _She then shot straight up scribbled a note for Hanabi when she got home from her friends house, and shot out of the house with everything she needed and ran down to Sasuke's house as fast as she could. When she got there she saw Sasuke on the ground in front of an open door. She sighed "Sasuke you could have at least waited until you got to the couch." Hinata said picking him up and putting him on the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go the long awaited 12th chapter! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
